


Piano Lesson

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, F/M, Fluff, disgusting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: Hermione teaches Ron how to play Für Elise at Grimmauld Place





	Piano Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2018, prompt: Ivory
> 
> Inspired by the scene in the DH1 movie

She was perfect.

“It’s called Für Elise. It’s by this brilliant muggle composer called Beethoven.”

“I never heard him.” Ron tried to copy her finger movements on the ivory. It sounded different.

“Well, he’s been dead for more than a hundred and fifty years,” she smiled. She took his fingers off the piano to show him again. Ron tried not to gasp too audibly at the touch.

“Keep it gentler,” she said, grinning. He sneaked the chance to watch her face. Absolutely perfect.

She finished playing and turned to him. He jumped quickly and put his fingers to the keys.


End file.
